Ronald Weiss (Eden Rising)
Ronald "Ronnie" Weiss was a former member of the United States Army. His stature in the army led him to know about the conspiracy that ended in the release of the virus in a worldwide outbreak, turning everything it infects into monstrous "biters". Ronnie was the leader of a fanatic, religious bio-terrorist organization known as Il Alichino. History Pre-series Warning his daughters of the oncoming outbreak, Ronnie did not attend his youngest daughter Leigh's wedding because he was out in hiding. When Leigh returned to him, Ronnie was ecstatic. Il Alichino was initially established as a post-apocalyptic fanatic group with intentions of creating their own society in this new world order. However, their intentions turned to bringing down Eden, a bio-dome in France built to sustain human, animal and plant-life alike. Ronald was sickened by the French government's use of Biblical terms and found that the outbreak was the natural order of things, and that building Eden disturbed this era of growth for humanity by holding people back in an age of technology and safety when humans needed to grow stronger without those things. Using this philosophy, Ronnie and his friend Frank Wyatt recruited many individuals. With Leigh's return into his life, Ronnie brainwashed her to conform to their ways and make her a heartless soldier willing to sacrifice her life for bringing down Eden. A deep cover CIA operative living among the Il Alichino, simply known as Mr. White, who has been tracking down Ronald for his strange activity even before the outbreak, tried to get Leigh out of her brainwashing. But Ronnie, knowing of this, sent Leigh out to assassinate White and so she did. The Il Alichino manages to get a bomb in their hands and plans on using it by having Leigh get to Eden somehow and be a martyr by blowing it up inside. However, a leader of a different community steals the bomb and Leigh and the rest of the Il Alichino are left back at square one. Eventually, Leigh learns of a group of soldiers that work for Eden. She instills herself into their camp at the airport, pretending to be a former soldier herself, who they patch up and accept into their group under Ronnie's advisory. When Ronnie falls ill and the Il Alichino falls apart without his reign, Leigh decides to go solo on this and use her father's French contacts to get vials of the virus sent via boat over to the United States so she can create a dirty bomb, combining the virus with a bomb, and smuggle it into Eden, to make Ron proud. Ronnie's bad health leads him to the Last Chance Society, where he is taken care of by a nurse, and ironically unwittingly living in the community of the man who stole their first bomb. Season 2 Leigh and her current boyfriend Tom visited Ronnie at the community. He was dying, and is in pain, and Libby offered to administer a chemical that will soften his pain and quicken his pain. Leigh refused to administer it herself. Ronnie's last words to Leigh were "Finish it", referring to their plans to bring down Eden. Tom offered to put the chemical in to end the old man's suffering, and so Ronnie died peacefully in his sleep. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters